


Keep me safe

by Catlover51



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, but not really, tsukki being nice, yama is a baby that's afraid of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlover51/pseuds/Catlover51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he got on his futon and pulled the covers over himself and muttered a "Goodnight, Tsukki!" and that's when Tsukki turned off the little dinosaur lamp that was next to his bed, and the room was pitch black, the only little light in the room was caused by the moon. And it just hit Yamaguchi <em>Oh yeah, I'm scared of the dark. I never told Tsukki this.. <em>Oh god, it's so embarrassing..</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep me safe

**Author's Note:**

> So, i haven't written anything in a while so here is some fluffy Tsukkiyama for you!! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!

_PAST TIME_

It was the first time Yamaguchi was staying over at the Tsukishima household. He and Tsukki became very good friends, of course Tsukki had been against their friendship at first but Yama is not one to give up and Tsukki finally warmed up to him, prof of this is that he is currently on his way to his now best friends house for a sleepover. Besides this being the first time Yama is staying over at Tsukki's house it is also his first time staying over at anyone's house,ever. Yama was not very popular and he never really had any friends, he got bullied more than often because of the freckles staining his nose and cheeks. However, he had a friend now who defends him when someone bully's him and Yama couldn't be more grateful.

Tsukki never had any friends either, other people wanted to be friends with him it's just that Tsukki didn't want to be friends with anyone so he scared them away with his cold personality. He tried to do the same with the small boy who started following him around but the boy just wouldn't give up, and after some time Tsukki just gave in, and for the first time ever he's bringing a friend over after school, and he is also having his first sleepover in the same day.

Tsukki and Yama are experiencing the exact same things, they are nervous due to never doing this in the past and not being entirely sure what they should do, but what makes it easier is that they are doing it together.

xXx

Soon after their arrival they had dinner with the family, had a bath and then went to Tsukki's bedroom to play a game Yama bought the other day and decided to bring over so that Tsukki can help him pass some hard levels. Tsukki was always better at video games than Yama, even when he never played the game before, Yamaguchi always admired him for it. And, of course Yama only managed to get through five levels before getting stuck and needing Tsukki's help. When they got bored of the video game, it was already pretty late and they should have went to sleep then,but Tsukki had a documentary he really wanted them to watch and who was Yama to say no to Tsukki's cute, excited expression? The documentary is about dinosaurs, of course it is, and Yama swears he never saw Tsukki happier than in that moment. "Wow,Tsukki, it's already this late."  
"Sorry, I didn't think it would last that long..Are you tired?"  
"N-no, it's fine Tsukki!"  
"But still, we should probably go to sleep now."  
"Eeeh, do we have to?"  
"Well, you wanted to go play volleyball in the morning, right? So yes, we have to."  
Yamaguchi decided not to argue, he did want to play volleyball with Tsukki tomorrow, he always thought Tsukki looked cool when he played. So he got on his futon and pulled the covers over himself and muttered a "Goodnight, Tsukki!" and that's when Tsukki turned off the little dinosaur lamp that was next to his bed, and the room was pitch black, the only little light in the room was caused by the moon. And it just hit Yamaguchi Oh yeah, I'm scared of the dark. I never told Tsukki this.. _Oh god, it's so embarrassing.._

And he could hear his heartbeat in his ears, and he wondered if Tsukki could possibly hear it too, and then he figured, no, no he can't, it's not that loud.. He started to turn in his futon in different directions thinking maybe some other one will be less scary, but they were all pretty much the same, the door was closed so even if the light was turned on in the hall it didn't matter because the room itself was dark. Then he heard Tsukki move on his bed and he hoped the taller boy didn't wake up due to his constant flipping.

"Yamaguchi?"

Ah, he did wake Tsukki up. "Yes, Tsukki?" Yama managed to breath out.  
"Are you okay?" Tsukki said after a pause.  
"I..uh. Yeah."

Tsukki didn't buy it though, he turned on his other side so that he could see Yama, even though he couldn't because he wasn't wearing his glasses. But he still managed to see how stiff Yama's body looked. He turned the dinosaur lamp back on and saw Yama's features immediately relax.  
Turn around" Tsukki ordered. And not much time passed before Yama did just as he was told, avoiding to look at Tsukki. His cheeks were flushed red and there were wet tracks on them. "Why were you crying?"  
"i-i... I'm scared of the dark" Yama finally said and he felt even his ear flush.  
Tsukki let out a heavy sigh and lifted the blanket and tapped on the bed space next to him "Are you coming or not?"  
"Sorry, Tsukki!"  
Yama said as he was crawling into the free space on Tsukki's bed.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tsukki said as he reached over Yama to turn the lamp off again. At this Yama's body stiffened again "I-it just never really came up i guess.."  
"Relax, everything is fine, Tadashi"  
Yamaguchi felt his face beggining to warm up at the mention of his given name,but Tsukki's words somehow managed to relax him instantly..  
"That's better"  
Yamaguchi didn't seem entirely relaxed yet though and with a heavy sigh Tsukki pulled Yama closer to himself and left one of his hands on Yama's back, Yama stiffened at first but after a few seconds relaxed.  
"Is this okay, Yamaguchi?"  
"I-it's fine"  
Tsukki could feel Yama's body heat this close and he found it calming and it wasn't long before both of them fell asleep.

xXx  
The rest of the weekend was quite uneventful, they played volleyball and video games, read manga's and ate with the family. Before they knew it it was Saturday night and Yama was getting ready to go home. Tsukki noticed it was quite dark outside and was worried how Yama ill get home on his own due to him being scared of the dark.  
"I'll walk you home, Yamaguchi."  
"Uh,it's fine Tsukki. I can go by myself."  
"Yeah, but i'll still walk you home."  
Yamaguchi knew that once Tsukki sets his mind on something there's not really much he can do, so he just let Tsukki walk him home that night. While they were walking Yama admits he was a bit scared and he was pretty happy that Tsukki decided to walk him back home, it was pretty dark. Yama unconsciously grabbed Tsukki’s hand as they were walking, Tsukki didn’t say anything just intertwined his long fingers with Yama’s shorter ones. After that night this sort of became a routine for them every time Yama slept over at Tsukki’s house and even after school if club activities ran late. Tsukki would walk Yama to his house and they would often hold hands just like on that Saturday night.

_PRESENT TIME_

A few years passed since the first time Yama slept over at Tsukki’s house but the routine still didn’t go away, especially now since club activities ran late almost every time and it was pitch black when they headed home. They don’t hold hands as much as they did back then but they still do some times if Yama takes Tsukki’s hand, although he doesn’t do it very often as to not bother Tsukki. The taller boy never really said it bothers him this is just something Yama decided for himself because Tsukki never initiates hand holding, but, then again it’s not Tsukki who’s afraid of the dark.

It’s now Friday and club activities just wrapped up, Tsukki had asked Yama to sleep over at his house the previous day so the two boys head to the Tsukishima house after they finished changing. This time was a bit different from the other times Yama stayed over at Tsukki’s house because it was just the two of them. Of course, it’s not the first time this happened it’s just a very rare thing for them. Tsukki doesn’t usually call him over when there isn’t anyone else there. The two of them had dinner then settled in Tsukki’s room to watch a movie. It was “Jurassic Park”, they’ve already watched this movie like twenty times together and a few more times by themselves but they still found it interesting, Tsukki a bit more than Yamaguchi, but, Yama didn’t mind. When the movie was over they read manga and it wasn’t that late when they were done with that so they were discussing what they should do to pass the time till it’s late enough for them to fall asleep, and as they were doing that the power went out.  
“Tsukki” Yama nearly shouted as the room was now pitch black.  
“It’s fine Yamaguchi, I’m right next to you.” Tsukki tried to comfort Yama, but it wasn’t really working since Yama couldn’t see him in the dark. And Tsukki knew that his sentence was of no help to his best friend so he put his hand on Yama’s knee to reassure him that he was in fact right next to him.  
“O, thank god.”  
“Should we just go to sleep since we can’t do anything like this anyway?”  
“Uh…Sure.” Yama agreed even though he didn’t really want to sleep, because that would mean that he would be all alone on his futon and the lamp couldn’t be on.  
“You come to the bed too, since we can’t turn the lamp on.”  
Yama thought ho lucky he is to have Tsukki as he climbed into the taller boys’ bed. This also wasn’t really new to the two boys, it didn’t happen more than hand holding but it certainly wasn’t a new thing. They snuggled together which they also considered pretty normal even though they knew it wasn’t really something friends do. And just like that they fell asleep. 

The day after wasn’t very unusual for the two of them, they did what they did every weekend, played volleyball, video games, they ate and read manga. Tsukki also wanted to watch a documentary about something so they also did that. Yama thought that this sleepover resembled the one a few years back when he finally told Tukki of his fear of the dark, only this time they were alone and Yama had feeling for Tsukki.  
Sometimes it was very hard for him to pretend to just have platonic feeling for his best friend, he never told Tsukki that he likes him, has for a few years now and he probably never will tell him because he doesn’t want to ruin everything and lose Tsukki. He figures it’s better to have Tsukki as a friend than lose him completely.  
It was already late so they decided it was time for Yama to head home, just like every other time Tsukki got ready to follow him. 

“Have you always been afraid of the dark?”  
“As long as I can remember, why?”  
“Was just curious.”  
“You don’t have to follow me home anymore, you know that right?”  
“You’re still scared, aren’t you? Of course I’m going to follow you home.”  
For some reason that made something snap inside Yama, he knew Tsukki meant good bit it somehow sounded like he was making fun of him.  
“Is something wrong Yamaguchi?”  
“Not really” Yama said after a short pause.  
“Hm, yeah. You don’t have to tell me.”  
Tsukki was annoying Yama by the second and before he knew it Yama started shouting at Tsukki. 

“You don’t even like me! Why would you follow me home almost every day?! You didn’t even want to be friends with me in the beginning, I forced you! And ever since then I just caused you trouble, so you don’t have to follow me home anymore!”

As soon as the words left his mouth Yama regretted it, he knew it wasn’t like that. Tsukki never did what he didn’t want to do, and yes he may have forced Tsukki to be his friend in the beginning but it wasn’t like that now. He stared at Tsukki with wide eyes and his mouth still open and to be honest he was just waiting for Tsukki to turn around and go home, but he just stared back at Yama with just as wide eyes it’s an understatement to say he was shocked. 

“You know best that I wouldn’t do something i don’t want to. And you are not causing me any trouble I want to walk you home to make sure you’re okay.” 

Yama knew that Tsukki cared about him, they were best friends but he just couldn’t calm down, he was mad without any real reason, he just wanted to say everything that was on his mind, that has been on his mind for quite a while now, so he blurted out that he’s in love with Tsukki and as soon as he heard the words leave his mouth his whole face felt hot even his neck and a part of his chest. Tsukki’s eyes were even wider now and his mouth was open.  
_Well, I just screwed up. And I was doing so well to hide it too!”_

“Do you seriously like me, Yamaguchi?” 

“Do you think that I would joke about this?” Yama couldn’t even bring himself to look at Tsukki because of how ashamed he was feeling. You think it’s disgusting, don’t you Tsukki? You were so nice to me, ever since we met and here I am having feeling for you. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen. Please don’t hate me Tsukki, please..” Yama started crying, surely Tsukki would hate him after this, they were both guys, of course it would bother Tsukki that Yama is in love with him.  
“Please say something..” Yama was desperate to hear that everything would be alright and that he’s not hated but he couldn’t bring himself to look at Tsukki, he didn’t want to see the disgust on Tsukki’s face. 

“Tsukk-“ Yama was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. The kiss was only brief, clearly it’s purpose was to make Yama shut up.

“Give me the chance to speak, Yamaguchi. I don’t hate you, it’s the exact opposite. I’ve liked you for quite some time now, I just couldn’t find the right time to tell you because I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way and I didn’t want to lose you completely..” 

And at this Yama finally looked up at Tsukki and saw that the older boy’s face was just as red. Yama decided to kiss Tsukki so he got closer to the boy and pulled his jacket collar making the taller boy bend and their lips were together again. 

xXx

After that night, they started holding hands every time they went home and when they were close to Yamaguchi’s house they would kiss again, they slept over more often and always slept in the same bed.


End file.
